Our proposal introduces novel technologies that facilitate designing and manufacturing three-axis magnetic gradient coils for in vivo navigation of drug carrying particles in human arteries that are traceable by an MRI scanner. Developing a practical in vivo particle navigator can lead to very effective minimally invasive medical treatments, perhaps most importantly drug delivery to cancerous tissue. The NanoRobotics Laboratory Ecole Polytechnique Montreal (NLEPM) has demonstrated principles of image-based particle navigation by use of MRI hardware. Recent work by NLEPM, who is a collaborator in our proposed work, has indicated a need for magnetic field gradients strength of hundreds of mT/m to navigate micro-particle that can be used as carries of drugs. Our proposed Phase I work intends to demonstrate the feasibility of design and manufacturing of superconducting gradient coils that can achieve 500 mT/m, and which can be installed inside clinical human MRI scanners. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our proposal introduces novel technologies that facilitate designing and manufacturing three-axis magnetic gradient coils for in vivo navigation of drug carrying particles in human arteries that are traceable by an MRI scanner. Developing a practical in vivo particle navigator can lead to very effective minimally invasive medical treatments, perhaps most importantly drug delivery to cancerous tissue. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]